Redemption
by pippy182
Summary: Elissa Redgrove has been protected and sheltered by her Grandparents since her her mother's death and father's dissapearance, yet all that is about to change as she starts Hogwarts, and interesting prophecies come to light. A Slytherin/Snape Fic, relating
1. Remembrance

Part 1: Remembrance

Part 1: Remembrance

Elissa Redgrove glanced down the long corridor of her grandfather's mansion before stepping into it. She had done this many times before and had not been caught yet. She found the stairwell and went down it slowly, fearing nothing but the amount of noise she was making. It was enough to awaken the house elves, as well as her grandparents. She eventually found the sleeping portrait of a lady in a deep blue silk robe and pulled hard at the frame around it. Elissa entered cautiously, glancing behind her  
back every second to make sure that the door was closed, and no one was following.

Elissa picked up the candle, as well as a match and struck it to reveal a small and moderately dusty room, stacked to the ceiling with books and paintings. She set the candle down on a nearby table and watched the flames flick shadows across the ceiling before sitting down in a plush armchair near the abandoned fireplace. She made herself comfortable with a cashmere throw draped across her bare legs and thin nightgown. Her long raven-black hair set into a braid and slung over her shoulder, as well as the light reading glasses placed before her deep brown eyes gave her the appearance of being a somber child. Elissa was very studious as well as athletic, and at one time played for the local Quidditch team. 

Elissa picked up the book that sat beside the candle on the table. The cover was coming apart from eight years of refuge in moldy boxes. She drew a sharp intake of breath before coming face to face with the picture of her mother, a young blonde woman whose eyes revealed a sharp wit and good nature waving happily at her. Standing next to her was Elissa's father, yet his face couldn't be seen. A cigar or match had burned it until it almost created a hole into the paper. The man's body was tall and visibly muscular beneath the wedding robes he had been wearing. He was obviously waving and holding her mother's hand with his free one. 

She sighed inwardly, trying to place a face or name on her father, yet couldn't. But she didn't have too much time to think about that. A sudden creaking noise from outside the portrait sent shivers up her spine as she blew out the candle and gently removed the book and throw from her lap. She almost made it into the abandoned chest, yet the door opened to allow a meager amount of light into the pitch-black room, illuminating Elissa's features and making her gasp with surprise. Her grandfather, Magnus Redgrove, stood in the doorframe, his features bent with obvious fury and his night robes swirling unconsciously around him.

"Whatever you think that you are doing in here, it had better be good," Magnus said quietly. His voice carried much venom inside of it, and created more chills to spiral up her spine.

"I…I was j-just…" Elissa was too caught off-guard to come up with a lie, let alone the real reason she was there.

Magnus immediately noticed the photo album, which had fallen to the floor after being poorly balanced on the table and seized her arm. "You will explain this to me in my office."  
Elissa let out a sob as he gripped her arm mercilessly, pulling her through corridors and doorways that were all too familiar for her. Finally they reached a large portrait of her grandfather Magnus and entered. He waved his wand at the fireplace, creating flames licking to escape from their brick and marble strong hold. Elissa sat gingerly in the chair on the other side of Magnus' desk and bowed her head.

"Now, explain," Magnus said, his tone icier than the snow that swirled outside.

Elissa began to shake terribly under the gaze from her grandfather, and could manage no more than a mere gurgle.

"Very well then. I though I made it clear to you that you are not allowed to be wandering around at night, didn't I?"

Elissa nodded her head numbly; her thoughts forming into a question that if asked would mean certain suicide for her.

"Now, I told you that your…Mother's…former study is off limits, didn't I?" Magnus continued, looking stoic at the mention of his only daughter. "As for the photo albums, I guess I will have to take care of them myself."

"NO!" Elissa shrieked before slapping her hand over her mouth. She began shaking violently as tears threatened to pour from her eyes in a river to the floor. "No, please grandfather. Those are the only things I have left of her."

"And to honestly think you would want to remember such a disgraceful woman and the man she though she loved," Magnus cursed under his breath, loud enough for Elissa to hear. "Does it not matter to you that your 'father' betrayed you? Your mother? This whole family, as well as his own?"

Magnus had never gone this far before. Normally, he had refused to say anything about the man, let alone her Mother. The few things that she did know was that her Mother had at one time been an auror who died while under a spying mission after she was two months old. Her Father was even less. She only knew he was pureblood and in Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (The same house as her mother, as well as the same year).

"You are still too young to understand these things, girl. Yet understand this," Magnus seethed, his anger getting the better of him and turning him into a madman. "Your father, who by Satan is still alive, was not a good man. He killed people, and as good as killed your Mother. You never forget that, you hear me?"

Elissa, now horrified, merely shook her head. He leaned back in his chair, carefully looking her over until he got to her face.

"It is too bad that you have the bastard's features. Although, I will grant him that he was a rather handsome man in his youth."

Elissa shuddered under Magnus' gaze and returned her own back to the floor. Magnus thumped the desk once before raising his wand and pointing it at his throat.

"Mala, please come and take Elissa back to her room."

The door slowly creaked open and a tiny house elf dressed in little more than a tea towel crossed the room before bowing low. Elissa gently stood up and followed Mala out of the room. Once Elissa had exited, a great sigh of grief released itself from deep within Magnus. He remembered meeting Elissa's father for the first time…the name, which he had vowed to never use again under any circumstances. The man Magnus had vowed to murder with his bare hands, if only to keep the bastard away from the child  
he had given up and the family he would never have. The man who had killed Magnus's only daughter.

***

Mala and Elissa had stopped outside of the same portrait of the lady in blue robes when Elissa asked to retrieve some things from within.

"Please hurry, lady Elissa," Mala whimpered before Elissa once again climbed into the room. She grabbed the throw and laid it out on the floor in it's abnormal square shape. She then began placing books and knick-knacks in the center until she couldn't find any more things to keep. She finally stood and the front of her mother's old desk, staring at it in wonder. Out of all the years that she had been coming into that room, she had not once noticed a hidden compartment on the side. She gently tapped on the latch and it came swinging down, along with an excruciatingly small package. It looked as if it were a ring box, yet she wasn't certain. She picked up the package and placed it inside the bundle before tying up the ends and exiting the portrait to the waiting house elf on the outside. 

They walked the rest of the way back to Elissa's room in silence. Once safely tucked inside, Elissa opened the blanket once again and hid the books and objects in various places all around her room before focusing in on the box. She dusted of the paper and carefully ripped it open. A small black velvet box tumbled to the floor. She picked up the box and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful silver wedding band that looked as if it would fit a woman's finger. It glinted mysteriously in the light, revealing an inscription of some sort on the inside of it. 

I love you, my heart, SS

Elissa let out a strangled cry before covering her mouth with her hand and letting a few cautious tears find their way down her cheek. It was her mother's wedding band, given to her by Elissa's father. She released her hand and picked the ring up out of the box, turning it over carefully in her fingers. The smooth metal instantly grew warm to the touch, giving her a feeling of love and tenderness, as well as a bit of mischief. She smiled inwardly before releasing the clasp on the silver chain already glinting around her neck and removed the Celtic cross hanging there. She added the dainty ring to it and re-hooked it, the warmth tender to her chilled body.

The ring gave her a renewed hope, almost as though it was her mother and father simultaneously speaking to her. Slowly, she sat up from her perch on the floor and crossed to her bed, determined to get a good sleep.

***

Author's Note:

This story takes place four years before Harry begins at Hogwarts and two years before Elissa does (She is basically in the same year as the Weasley twins). I do hope that you enjoy this story as I am taking pride of its invention, however small it might have been.

Although, I feel I must admit that RJ Anderson and her Darkness and Light Trilogy as well as J.L. Matthews' Slytherin Rising have turned me on to the whole Slytherin/Snape fan scene. There are going to be many similarities between many stories, and I will be sure that I credit the proper authors with their ideas and such.

Coming Next: Education


	2. Slytherin ties

Part 2: Education

Part 2: Slytherin ties

It had been two years since that fateful night when Elissa last set foot inside of her mother's old study. She had been tempted back to it yet found that the room had been moved or, to Elissa's horror, destroyed. But now she was embarking on a new adventure, one that was a relief to her. She was beginning Hogwarts. Elissa didn't know much about the school other than the random things about her parents. Now Elissa slowly made her way out of the Leaky Cauldron and into a back courtyard where her grandmother paused just in front of a stone wall.
    
    "I want you not to touch anything," her grandmother, Lautitia, said pointedly as she removed her wand from the pocket of her amber colored robes and tapped a brick in front of her. The wall dissolved into a stone archway leading into a windy and crowded street. Out of nervousness, Elissa reached up and touched the ring that hung daintily around her neck, yet Elissa couldn't help but rub her eyes furiously before opening them wider than they had ever been before. There were many strange looking people and creatures, as well as different smells and cauldrons. Children were running about, their parents chasing after them cursing words under their breaths. Although she was a witch, she had never seen Diagon Alley before (her grandparents never let her leave the family mansion for reasons unbeknownst to her) and this was an incredible sight.

"We need to go to Gringotts first, then we'll get your robes," Lautitia said to herself as she grabbed Elissa's hand and dragged her up the street until a large white building loomed before them. She was jostled up the wide marble stairs and in through the silver and bronze doors to a large corridor with different goblins working at each counter. At first, she wasn't sure what was going to happen; she only knew that this was a wizarding bank.

"Madame Redgrove, a pleasure to see you again," an older looking goblin chortled as he took Lautitia's hand and kissed it gingerly.

"Thank you, Adimville. We are here to pick up some money."

Adimville nodded his head before motioning for another goblin and they were soon tumbling down a roller coaster like ride into the bottom of Gringotts. They finally stopped outside an extremely small looking vault which the goblin stepped up to importantly, gently stroking his fingers across the door causing it to melt away. Contrary to the outside, the inside was nearly three times as big as a football field and at least thirty feet high. The room was overflowing with Galleons, Knuts, Sickles, rubies, diamonds and various amounts of gold and silver. Lautitia simply strode in, removing a large velvet pouch from her pocket and filling it to the brim. She repeated this three more times before exiting the vault and re-entering the cart for another wild ride into the gleaming sunshine.

***

Elissa had already been fitted for new robes and received her books by the time she began the process of buying an animal, which Lautitia thought disgraceful.

"You shouldn't have an animal. Disgusting, the lot of them," Lautitia cursed, waiting outside the Animal Menagerie. Elissa couldn't help but smile at the animals, obviously trying to show their talents and abilities. Elissa careened around the various cages and boxes before coming upon the most beautiful animal she had ever encountered. It was a raven, young and brightly shining in the light from the sun. The bird clucked its beak at her before taking off from its perch and soaring to her shoulder where it rested peacefully.

"Dear God! I am so sorry! Domna, back to your perch!" the shopkeeper hissed to the bird, which squawked indignantly at her and flew back hesitantly.

"Oh, no! Please, I would love to buy that bird. How much is he?"

The lady paused for a moment before looking the girl up and down. "Hogwarts, right?"

Elissa nodded her head, giving her most patronizing look towards the woman. Immediately the shopkeeper recoiled, not moving her eyes from Elissa. "But of course. SHE is fifteen galleons and is named Domna, Latin Greek for 'lady' or 'mistress.'"

Elissa removed the smallest of the four pouches that Lautitia had given her and took out fifteen galleons.

"You understand, child, that wild birds, including Ravens, are nearly impossible to tame?"

Elissa nodded her head eagerly and jerked her head for the bird to come to her. She followed easily, nipping affectionately at her ear before leaving the shop, a cage in hand.

"ELISSA MADREL REDGROVE! WHAT IS THAT THING ON YOUR SHOULDER?" Lautitia shrieked, folding into herself out of fear. 

"Her name is Domna…she is my new messenger bird," Elissa cooed softly before noticing the look on Lautitia's face. "What? She is perfectly friendly."

Lautitia became stricken with anger. She grabbed Elissa's shoulder and steered her towards Ollivander's wand shop, taking a backward glance at the Animal Menagerie in the process. She stumbled unhappily as Lautitia, who followed, smoothing her hair and robes in front of Elissa.

"Ah, Madame Redgrove, Miss," Ollivander said in his slow and soft voice. He beckoned Elissa forward before taking out a magical tape measure and watching as it measured the width of her armpits. Ollivander disappeared into the back room before re-entering with a load of boxes in his arms. He waved at the tape measurer and it dropped to the floor without much incident. Ollivander smiled weakly at Elissa before handing her a wand. She waved it slowly before he snatched it out of her hands and replaced it with another, and another…and another…until Elissa felt as though her arm would fall off.

"Tricky, very tricky. I must say, your father and mother--" Ollivander stopped at the look Lautitia was giving him. "Try this…Ash, unicorn hair, 7 ¼ inches. Nice for potion charms and transfiguration."

Elissa took the wand in her right hand and felt the warmth spread through her fingertips. She dropped her arm and sent green sparks flying over her head. Lautitia looked mildly impressed while Ollivander took the wand back from her and set it back in its box. He wrapped it with the now familiar brown paper wrapping and accepted eight galleons for it.

Soon, Lautitia and Elissa were moving towards the Leaky Cauldron, but not before stopping at the local apothecary and astronomy stores. They bought her some potions ingredients and a cauldron, and then a telescope and planet globe, which showed all nine planets revolving around the sun, and headed back through the wall where a red-haired witch was comforting a sobbing boy and scolding twin boys at the same time.

"I told the both of you to leave Ron alone, now apologize," the woman hollered at a set of twins who looked up at their mother sheepishly and mumbled apologies to their younger brother, Ron.

"Molly? Is that you?" Lautitia asked cautiously before the woman looked up, her scowl turning into a forced looking smile, which Lautitia didn't seem to notice.

"Lautitia! How wonderful to see you! This must be Elissa," the woman named Molly cooed, moving her sour looking gaze down to Elissa. Her expression turned into a rather warm smile before she stood up again. Elissa looked behind the slightly plump woman to the twins, who were snickering evilly at their older brothers. One of their brothers had shaggy bright red hair and wore normal Muggle clothes;  
the other elder brother sported horn-rimmed glasses and a sour expression similar to his mother's, arms folded disapprovingly.

"So, who are you?" one of the twins asked, an evil grin tugging at his mouth. The two older brothers and other twin turned their attention on her.

"Elissa Redgrove, Lautitia's granddaughter. Who might you be?" Elissa asked, smiling.

"Gred and Forge," the boy tentatively named 'Forge' announced. The oldest of the brothers standing there approached her and stuck out his hand. "Charlie Weasley. This is Percy."

Percy nodded his head slightly before turning his attention back to his mother and Lautitia.

"Pleasure to meet you. Would you happen to go to Hogwarts?" Elissa asked, setting down the remaining parcels in her arms inside the cauldron.

"I'm a seventh year," Charlie announced smugly, before turning his attention to his brothers. "Percy here is a third year while Fred and George will be first years, that is if they survive the next week."

Elissa giggled nervously before noticing that 'Forge' was goggling at her. 

"Oh, and we're all in Gryffindor," Charlie added.

"Really? I reckon I might be in Slytherin because both of my parents supposedly were," Elissa stated, immediately wishing she hadn't. Charlie, Percy, and 'Gred' recoiled while 'Forge' merely stared. "That isn't a bad thing, is it?"

Charlie and Percy looked at one another before opening their mouths once again.

"I would have thought that by your friendliness you would have at least been a Gryffindor, possibly Ravenclaw, but never a Slytherin."

Percy and 'Gred' stared at her as though she was some sort of space slug. 'Forge', however, seemed undaunted by her.

"Well, children, time to get the shopping done," Molly called from over her shoulder. Elissa let out a sigh of relief before Lautitia snatched her arm.

"Nice to meet you all," Elissa whimpered, as her grandmother nearly dislocated her arm. Lautitia mumbled a charm on the cauldron and made it follow them into the Leaky Cauldron and into the fireplace where they eventually made it back into the foyer of the Redgrove mansion.

***

George stepped out of the fireplace carrying his second hand cauldron and new school things still in awe over the girl he had just met. Beautiful, he thought, she is simply beautiful. It was new to George to have a crush on a girl, even though many of the local girls of Ottery St. Catchpole admired the boys of the Weasley family. George moved his things out of the way of the fireplace before Fred came stumbling through, laughing his head off.

"George, that was hilarious! The way that girl looked when we turned her hair green! Charlie was furious…" Fred stopped, looking at the glazed over look on his brother's face. "What happened? Hit the hearth again?"

George snapped back into reality and lifted his face to meet Fred's. 

"Well…no, although I think that would have been better to describe than how I am feeling now," George mumbled before Charlie appeared beside them, clutching his packages.

"What's wrong with him?" Charlie whispered into Fred's ear.

"I think our brother might be up to something," Fred whispered back.

"What did you all honestly think of Elissa?" George asked randomly. Charlie and Fred looked at each other before Charlie spoke, realization dawning on him.

"You like her, don't you?" Charlie cooed, sitting down beside his brother. "Jeez George, a Slytherin?"

George glared at his brother before Fred answered him.

"I think she's alright."

"And she is rather pretty…that dark hair and those eyes are quite stunning," Charlie reflected before standing up and reclaiming his belongings. "Don't blame you, George. Not one bit."

Charlie then left the room, hauling his possessions up the stairs. Fred left the room at the look George was flashing him, not before stumbling over himself.

***

The weeks after Elissa's first visit to Diagon Alley passed in a blur around her. Lautitia and Magnus had given her a spotty lecture on her behavior at Hogwarts the day before she was to leave.

"So help me…if we receive one letter from a teacher, young lady, you won't want to return to this house anymore!" Magnus had yelled, causing dust to release itself from the rafters. But now the train rolled passed cows grazing in deep green fields. Elissa, after the meager farewell from her grandparents, had taken refuge in her compartment, which she occupied by herself. She was a tiny bit scared of the 'ceremony,' as she heard numerous older students dub it on the platform. Not only that, she didn't know anyone there, causing her to feel more alone than she had ever felt before in her life. It was then that the compartment door swung open, letting in the twin boys from Diagon Alley as well as another taller boy who were laughing hysterically.

"Did you see his face, Fred? Priceless!" the unfamiliar boy laughed as he slapped Fred's hand. The boy moved to sit down before he saw Elissa. "Oh, sorry about that…didn't realize anyone-."  
"ELISSA! My dear lady, you look simply spiffing today!" Fred chortled, sticking out his hand for her to shake. George, who was still standing by the door, carried an unreadable expression on his face.

"Elissa," he said lightly before shaking her hand. Fred looked at her then George curiously before the other boy stepped forward.

"Lee Jordan. Sidekick to the soon to be infamous Weasley twins," he said before receiving a kick in the shins from Fred. 

"Anyway," Fred grumbled before continuing on. "You wouldn't mind if we sat in here with you, would you?"

"No, not at all," she managed to say while holding back her laughter. 

"So, what are you doing in here by yourself?" 

Elissa shrugged her shoulders. She didn't feel like mingling up and down the train, including since she wasn't the type to do that. Fred, George and Lee sat down and engaged themselves into a game of exploding snap, which eventually led to Lee singeing off his eyebrows. The trip to Hogwarts consisted of a hearty amount of laughing, including from Elissa. After getting lunch, Fred and Lee settled down for a game of wizarding chess while Elissa and George sat picking out Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"So…excited about Hogwarts?" George asked lightly.

"In a way, yes."

George nodded his head and reclined back into his seat. "Bill, Charlie and Percy all say that it can be a lot of fun."

"Bill?" she asked.

"Yeah. My oldest brother. Head Boy, chaser in Quidditch, excellent at breaking hexes. Right now he works at Gringotts in London, but we suspect he might get promoted…possibly out of London."

"Really? Where do you think he might end up?"

"I don't really know…possibly Egypt or France. I kind of hopes he stays near us, so I guess France would be my bet."

"Hmmm, he sounds like he might be a lot of fun to work with," Elissa said with a large smile on her face. There was no apparent reason for it other than she would have loved to travel. George grinned madly before popping a nasty brown Bean into his mouth. Almost immediately, he spit it out, gulping down loads of pumpkin juice. 

"I don't really want to know what that flavor was."

Elissa giggled for a few moments before the train began to slow down. A large wooden platform developed from far off, with many lights blazing in the distance. 

"Looks like we're here."

A voice announced through the train that they had arrived at Hogsmeade station. Fred, Lee and George said they would meet her on the platform before she arose from her seat and changed into her robes, placing her wand in her front pocket and leaving the compartment.

***

The first years arrived at the castle doors by way of boat, led by a huge man called Hagrid. They wandered through the entrance hall, which was bigger than anything Elissa had seen before, even inside her grandparents' mansion. Marble staircases lead up towards classrooms while another set led off into dungeons. A set of huge oak doors led into an even bigger room where chatter was rising in steady shouts.

"I read somewhere that the ceiling inside is enchanted to look like the sky outside," a young girl squealed excitedly. The group paused outside of the great hall before an older-looking witch, who stopped them and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress.

"You will all be attending the Sorting ceremony this evening. You will be Sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, and you will stay there throughout your seven years. Your House will become like your family; you will eat with them, take classes with them, and support Quidditch with them. If you will all please follow me in a straight line, we will begin."

McGonagall pushed open the doors into the main hall where the clatter and small talk immediately hushed. Stars twinkled merrily overhead as the teacher's table came closer. Placed in front of the headmaster's place was a three-legged stool with an extremely dirty and ragged hat. McGonagall led  
the line of students over to the tattered hat, and stood next to it, a roll of parchment in her hand and a look of determination on her face. A hole at the brim of that hat opened and it began to sing a song.

__

Psychologists around the world   
May try to define   
The subtle workings and details   
Of the human mind.   
  
These Muggle men of learning   
Have delved throughout the years   
Into personality,   
the human hopes and fears.   
  
Yet, I know a better way   
To peek inside your brains.   
It won't involve a test   
Nor will you feel pain.   
  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And only I can see   
The place where you shall fit the best   
In which House shall you be?   
  
You should dwell in Gryffindor   
If you are courageous.   
The bravest and the noble ones   
Are Gryffindor mages.   
  
Perhaps you are a Slytherin   
If you are cunning and quick.   
The shrewdest ones with most ambition   
Find Slytherin their pick.   
  
Or yet, you should be Ravenclaw   
If you are sharp of wit.   
Those of bright and able minds   
Into Ravenclaw fit.   
  
And last, you may be Hufflepuff   
If you labor happily.   
The loyal ones with patience true   
Hufflepuffs will be.   
  
Now if you care to have a House   
let me see your mind.   
Just sit down and try me on   
And your true place I'll find!

The applause rang with cheers as McGonagall unrolled the parchment in front of her and began reciting names.

"Anglin, Michelle."

Elissa watched as an averaged sized girl scuttled up to the stool, her russet curls bouncing on her shoulders. She sat down and jammed the hat onto her head, only to hear 'Slytherin!' The girl squealed excitedly as a table to the far left exploded with cheers and whoops. She joined the table and was immediately greeted by applauds and handshakes. McGonagall soon resumed her original pace. Student after student strutted, ran, or struggled their way over towards the stool before sitting down and placing the hat on their heads.

"Randin, Andrew."

_I'm next_, she muttered to herself as her trembling became more violent until the hat shouted out 'Hufflepuff!'

"Redgrove, Elissa."

***

Author's Note:

Ahh…dun dun dun…it is getting more intriguing. Little do you all know that this story has more turns than Knockturn Alley. Guess all you want who the father is, but…well, as I have said before…the plot gets twisted ~Road maps available upon request!~

Professor Lyda Clunas owns the sorting hat song, which she so graciously let me use in my story, and I am in your debt. I am also eternally grateful for you beta-ing my story/editing it! I think it now sounds much better than before!

Lara ~Cheese Whiz/ Prufius~, you are an excellent Beta-reader, as well as your sister 'Arcarum' ~Grins evilly at both of them~

In the next chapter…

Who is Elissa's father?

What is Snape's opinion of all of this?

What house is Elissa in? 

Marcus Flint vs. George Weasley…

Chapter 3: Distraught


	3. Distraught

Part 3: Distraught
    
    Part 3: Distraught

As the Great Hall filled with the chatter of returning students, Severus Snape sat quietly with his colleagues, awaiting the arrival of the first years and the impending Sorting Ceremony. 

"Ah, Severus. Ready for a New Year?" Dumbledore asked brightly. Severus nodded his head slightly from his seat on Dumbledore's right. He hated it when the other teachers, who knew nothing about his past, chose to stare at him as though he was some sort of hideous Garden Gnome. But it was too late for Severus to comment about his comrades' behavior because McGonagall had stood up and walked out the Hall. 

"Severus, I must say you look a bit…tired."

"I am fine, Headmaster," Severus said coolly as he glanced along the rows of empty tables. Dumbledore looked at him with unwavering eyes as the noise of students steadily escalated. The sound rung in Severus' ears and he slowly forced not to cover them. The door to the Entrance Hall opened rather suddenly and McGonagall entered casting a silence upon the students. The first years followed her rather stoically, passing in between the tables.

His first impression was that they were a very small number and a rather gloomy bunch. It was undoubtedly because they were scared of the Sorting Hat, which Minerva had told them about before their entrance. One person struck him as a curious individual. She had long, raven black hair and very dark brown eyes. She looked particularly anxious yet held her head high and proud. And for some strange reason, she looked familiar.

Then suddenly, the realization came, and it filled him with dread, and memories of the friends he had forced himself to forget…

__

"Hey Severus! Long time no see," Stephen Summers called down the platform to the greasy-haired yet unconventionally attractive teenaged boy who was launching his trunk into a compartment along with a number of verbal assaults. The boy looked up and his face instantly broke into a smile, which dissolved quickly as his trunk fell back onto the platform, sending many of his belongings flying.

"Awww…poor Sevi," Stephen clucked, yet stopped as he noticed the murderous look in Severus' eyes and the tightened grip on his wand. He cleared his throat loudly before walking over to Severus. "Need help?"

"Yeah, would be nice, Summers," the boy named Severus muttered back, his usual menacing scowl on his face. Stephen reached down and with Severus's help, hefted the trunk into the compartment.

"So, what did you do this summer, Severus?" Stephen asked, pausing to drag his trunk over to the same opening of the train in which Severus's trunk lay.

"Oh, the usual…brush up on curses for the Billywigs of Gryffindor. Yourself? Oh wait…forget that I asked…you probably did some extensive snogging with—"

"Oh shut it, you," Stephen interrupted as a tall girl approached. She had shoulder length, blonde hair and sparkling gray eyes. Her face was lit up with laughter at the sight of her boyfriend and his best friend arguing on the platform. "Nessa!"

Stephen jammed his wand into his pockets and rushed forward to wrap Vanessa Redgrove into a bone-crunching hug. "I missed you so much."

"And we haven't even been away from each other for a few days, dear," she murmured as she gently kissed him on his lips. "Hello, Sevi."(I decided to keep this version of the nickname because it coordinates with the next sentence)

Severus looked up at the thin and startlingly pretty girl whose face was flushed as if she had just taken the barrier onto the platform at a run. "Vanessa, absolutely spiffing to actually see you without Stephen's head in the way."

Vanessa blushed more, if humanly possible, while Stephen grabbed her hand and put on his most cheesy grin. 

"Go find your own girlfriend to snog, Sevi. Besides, we have some…ahem…catching up to do here."__

Stephen placed his foot on Severus' behind and shoved him out into the corridor while Severus shook his head in disgust and entered another compartment. "Typical." 

The girl glanced up at him for the briefest of moments, shattering his private thoughts, before resuming the rather ill looking face that she had worn upon entering the hall. McGonagall placed the three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat before Dumbledore and the Hat broke out into song. Before long, McGonagall had unrolled the parchment of names and had begun reading them out. He applauded lightly for any new Slytherin that the Hat shouted at while throwing his most sour look at any new comers to other Houses. But he was simply going through the motions, as always, his actions not belying the nervousness he felt, and his ears strained to hear the name that he knew would eventually be called.

"Redgrove, Elissa."

Severus could feel the blood pounding in his ears at the sound of the girl's name. He watched as the same raven-haired girl approached the hat rather sheepishly and placed it on her head. _This can't be happening_, Severus thought to himself. _Please, don't be **a** Slytherin. I couldn't stand it._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Elissa took the hat off her head and placed it back down on the stool. For a brief moment, the girl paused to look at Severus before taking of down the platform towards the Slytherin table, which was eagerly waiting for their new member. Severus was overcome with shock and he knew it was expressed freely on his face. _They promised Durmstrang…they promised Durmstrang_, was all that he could think. Dumbledore stood up and said a few encouraging words to the students before sitting back down and stuffing his face full of food. Severus simply sat in astonishment, staring down at the Slytherin table.

"Severus, are you alright?" McGonagall asked from Dumbledore's left.

"No…no I'm not," Severus mumbled before standing from his seat and leaving the feast in a furl of black robes.

***

Elissa sat at the Slytherin table, still shaking hands with her fellow classmates. She could feel all her fears leave her as she sat next to a girl she remembered as Michelle Anglin.

"Hi there," the girl said. "I am Michelle. Elissa, right?"

"Elissa Redgrove," she said rather stoically as she watched George and Fred get Sorted into Gryffindor.

"You a pureblood?" asked a boy to her right. Elissa swiveled her head to lock eyes with the boy.

"Who's asking?"

She didn't realize her voice had been so menacing, and the boy drew back for a moment in near shock before allowing a sneer to plaster itself onto his face. "Marcus Flint. Pureblood. So are you a Pureblood or not?"

"Pureblood," Elissa said coldly before turning her head back to Michelle**,** who was watching her with wide eyes. "What?"

****

"Well**,** other than the fact you made Marcus Flint, the cutest second year according to my sister speechless, nothing," Michelle said, awed at Elissa's ostentatious attitude. 

"So? He was…er…annoying me with a stupid question," she said with a small smirk on her face. "Are you from a **w**izarding family?"

"Yeah. Not as old as the Flints, though**,** let alone the Redgroves."

"My family isn't all **_that_** prestigious, you know," Elissa said matter-of-factly. She glanced up at Dumbledore who was rising up from his seat.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I have just a few announcements to make and then I will let you all eat up. First off, as always, the Forbidden Forest is…well…forbidden. Secondly, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Quirell." 

There was a polite round of applause for the tall and gangly professor who stood and waved his hand. Dumbledore clapped his own hands together before turning his attention back to the students of Hogwarts.

"And last of all, we have a new evening activities schedule, whichwill be posted in both the common rooms and the Great Hall. Now, its time we begin the feast!" Dumbledore said happily as he lightly rubbed his hands together before sitting down.

The plates on the tables filled with food and soon the clinking of silverware on the golden plates could be heard throughout the hall. Before Elissa could even begin to eat, she noticed a large black blur walking hurriedly out of the Great Hall and out the doors.

"Ooh, Professor Snape looks angry," Marcus clucked from Elissa's side.

"Hmmm, intriguing," Elissa muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Eat up, will you? I'd hate to have you bug me any more than you have to."

Marcus cast a reproving glare towards her before shoveling food onto his plate and eating.

"Ice Maiden, aren't we?" a girl's voice asked from across the table. Elissa looked up from her plate and caught a glimpse of a rather mousy looking girl with wispy blonde hair staring at her. "Clara Bruntweiler, Pureblood and first year."

Clara stuck out her hand for Elissa to shake**. **Elissa did so rather hurriedly.

"I frankly don't feel like chatting up a storm right now," Elissa said quietly while resuming her attack on the crescent roll before her. She was still venting her anger over her grandparents' meager goodbye messages, yet she was all the same happy that she was away from them. She also didn't feel comfortable with the way this Marcus Flint was gawking at her.

"Well then, we'll have to see what you are like when you are more human, isn't that right?" Clara stated bluntly before returning to her own dinner. Michelle watched Elissa for a moment.

"You can tell me what's wrong, if you want. Not now, but soon," Michelle whispered. Elissa choked on a piece of chicken before chugging down some water.

"I'll…think about that," Elissa struggled before closing her eyes and resuming her feeding frenzy.

After working her way through a plateful of chicken and treacle pudding, Dumbledore excused the students. The Head Boy and Girl, as well as the numerous Prefects, set off to work, herding their houses out of the Hall and towards their common rooms. Elissa and Michelle walked side-by-side, too tired to keep their eyes open for much longer, let alone start up any conversation**. **After what seemed like hours, the large caravan of Slytherin students stopped before a rather odd looking stone wall.

"Metus Il Serpentum," a prefect said to the gathered students. The wall opened up and led into a rather cold dungeon-converted-common room. The ceiling was a bit lower than what was expected, and the room was long and rather narrow. There were crushed velvet armchairs and sofas in emerald green situated around the fire while dark oak tables and hard-backed chairs adorned an area that looked as if it could be mistaken for the library. Green lamps glowed brightly from every corner and tabletop as well as from the ceiling and two fires crackled away merrily. Off in the distance, Elissa could make out two doors that obviously led to their dormitories.

"Alright. Breakfast begins at seven o'clock in the Great Hall tomorrow and classes start at eight. Goodnight!" one of the prefect boys said in a breath before the crowd dispersed and went to their respective rooms. Michelle and Elissa dragged their feet down the long corridor of the Girl's dormitory before coming across their room with the words 'First Years' in glittering silver letters.

After putting on their pajamas and flopping down onto their beds**, **Elissa stared at the room around her, quickly feeling drowsiness pour over her. Even though the day's events had been a wonderful release from the confines of her grandparents, she was too tired to think over them, so with a loud yawn and a flick of her wand on the light, she passed into a dreamless sleep.

__

***

Fero, Severus' raven, sat perched on his shoulder while he wrote a quick letter to Magnus Redgrove. He could feel the anger and betrayal burn into him like a double-edged sword, pouring itself out of his quill and onto the parchment before him. 

__

Magnus,

Was it not enough that I saved your granddaughter? I asked only never to see her again, yet you send her to Hogwarts, where she is Sorted into MY house and must be taught in MY Potions classroom? We both agree that Vanessa and Stephen's deaths took a terrible toll on you, Lautitia, young Elissa and myself, but you have yet again failed to remember the agreement that we made the night Elissa came into your home? Durmstrang was intended for her magical training, not Hogwarts. Never Hogwarts. I assure you, Magnus, that you not only owe me a rather generous favor but a reasonable explanation for both Elissa and myself. Consider the consequences, Magnus.

S. Snape

He folded the letter angrily before tying it a bit too tightly to Fero's leg and sending the bird off. Severus sat at his desk for a long while, reflecting on the night's events, before the door to his classroom opened and Dumbledore stepped in.

"Severus, you left the feast this evening in quite a rush. May I inquire as to why?" Dumbledore asked rather calmly after settling himself into an armchair in front of Snape's desk. 

Severus was silent, tapping his fingers against his chin. 

"You know," said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "sometimes it does one much good to spill their mind to another individual."

"You remember Vanessa Redgrove, don't you?" Severus asked, his voice in a harsh whisper that clearly stated his inner turmoil before the aging headmaster.

"Yes. One of the more thoughtful **A**urors in the Ministry. She was in your year, if I remember correctly."

Severus nodded his head before taking out a picture and holding it tightly in the palm of his hand. "Her ghost has come back to haunt me."

A/N: Hmmm…the plot certainly is thickening. As always, constructive criticism.flames.reviews.chocolate are always accepted.

Coming next:

The first day…

A 'Flinty' encounter…

Snape gets personal…

Clara vs. Elissa…

All in 'A day's work'


	4. All in a Day's Work

Part 4: All in a Day's Work 

Last night had been a tough evening for Severus. After Dumbledore had come in and Severus had answered all of his questions with little more than cryptic words, he had settled himself into bed with a Dreamless Sleep Potion. But now, wide awake, he sat watching Elissa Redgrove read the _Daily Prophet_. His own plate lay empty before him and it wasn't until Dumbledore sat beside him that Severus was shaken from his reverie.

"Severus, it is the first day of school. Do eat up, as I would not like to have my Potions Master in St. Mungo's by the end of the morning," Dumbledore said, his tone cheery, yet full of concern. Snape reached in front of him and scooped some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Would it be too much of a bother to ask what you were staring at?" Dumbledore continued, spearing a sausage.

"New students," Severus muttered dismissively before eating a tiny bit of toast. Dumbledore nodded his head before engaging himself in his bowl of porridge. 

***

Elissa sat in the Great Hall, the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_ perched in front of her and a slice of toast in her hand. She wasn't a morning person, but this was more evident today as she slammed the paper on the table with disgust. The morning so far had not been a pleasant one. Clara Bruntweiler, one of her roommates, had thought it both comical and oddly beneficial to wake up Elissa with a stream of cold water on her head. Of course, Clara hadn't escaped unscathed. A well-placed jelly-legs hex and tickling charm later, Clara had shut herself in the bathroom desperately trying to find the counter-charms. Then Marcus Flint had approached her in the common room. 

"Care to be escorted to the Great Hall, my lady?"he asked her sweetly while extending his arm for her to take. She ignored him with a _tut_, and the girls in her dorm seemed both shocked and pleased at her refusal. Inwardly groaning at her situation, Elissa continued to eat her now-cold toast. All at once, a creepy feeling, one that brought the hairs on the back of her neck to their peak, poured over her. _Someone's watching me_, she thought. Elissa looked down the Slytherin table to find Marcus Flint and a few other second-year boys being smothered by some first-year girls; she then looked up at the staff table and her breath almost caught in her chest.

Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin House, was staring at her. But it wasn't the usual cold stare that he gave to students; it was oddly disconcerting. His mouth twitched into a smirk before Dumbledore caught his attention. Elissa chastised herself while resuming the pace on her toast and making another blind attempt to read the _Daily Prophet_. At that moment, Domna had decided to make a stunning entrance into the hall by swooping over the heads of students and causing some fourth-year Gryffindors to scream bloody murder.

But that wasn't exactly what caught Elissa's attention. Instead, it was the murderous look on McGonagall's face as she nearly jogged between the tables toward her.

"Miss Redgrove," McGonagall said. "What is it about having an owl OR a cat OR a toad for first years that you do not understand?"

Elissa immediately recognized her mistake and the words in the Hogwarts supply list came spiraling back to her.

"Oh dear,"Elissa said as McGonagall crossed her arms disapprovingly and stood before her, a tight-lipped glare on her face. McGonagall instead motioned towards the faculty table with a wave of her wand.

"We'll let your head of house handle this. I am sure you have met Professor Snape?"McGonagall said, her eyes narrowed.

"Actually, we haven't been acquainted yet," Elissa said quietly as a tall, gaunt figure strolled towards her seat at the end of the table. Marcus and his admirers looked up as he passed -- some even laughed at Elissa, but she didn't pay them any mind.

"Professor Snape," McGonagall began, motioning toward the raven on Elissa's shoulder. "Miss Redgrove here failed to take notice of her inappropriate choice of pet."

Professor Snape's black and strangely glittering eyes seemed to bore a hole into her. She found it hard not to resist a sharp intake of breath.

"I see," Snape said rather icily. "Well, we shall take care of this. Come."

Snape motioned Elissa out of her chair and lead her through the Great Hall. She looked back to see Clara Bruntweiler, as well as two other dorm mates, sniggering behind closed hands at Elissa. Michelle, who chose that moment to enter the Great Hall, shot Elissa a puzzled look to which Elissa mouthed, _See you in Potions._

*** 

  
_"Severus, what the heck is that?" Stephen asked as he rolled over his four-poster bed to look at the stunning raven perched on Severus's shoulder. _

_"Fero," he murmured, stroking the raven's luxurious feathers. Stephen looked on in wonder as Severus gently lifted the bird up, attached a letter to its leg and sent it flying through a vent in the dormitory. "My father bought him for me."_

_"Do you realize how incredibly hard those things are to tame?" Stephen asked, stepping onto the cold floor of the dormitory and crossing to Severus's bed. "I mean, I want one of those too, but heck, I reckon I wouldn't get very far."_

_"It takes a great deal of patience, Steve,"Severus said lightly as the door __opened__ to reveal Evan Rosier and Thomas Avery._

_"Avery, I swear I lent you three Galleons and you still ask me for more," Evan grumbled as he flopped down on his bed and pulled the hangings shut around him._

_"Well _Rosier_, you didn't," Thomas Avery countered, pulling his trunk open and taking out his pajamas. "Tell me again why you two didn't go to Hogsmeade? I mean, this is the first visit on our last year here! Who wouldn't want to go?"_

_"I," Severus began, taking his time to cast a sharp look at Stephen, "chose to stay here because of homework. Steve, I daresay, chose to be here because his girlfriend decided to stay."_

_Evan, who was still behind the hangings of his bed, began to snigger along with Thomas at the mentioning of Vanessa. The door to the dormitory opened once again, admitting Johnathan Lestrange, as well as Moira, his girlfriend, and Vanessa._

_"No girls in the dormitory,"Severus said casually, flinging the hangings closed on his bed. Evan and Thomas began laughing again._

_"Won't take long, Sevi," Vanessa said with a chuckle__.__ Severus poked his head through the curtains and cast a glare towards Vanessa before falling back onto the bed. _

_"Got that right,"Severus mumbled before pulling the covers down and falling asleep._

*** 

  
They made their way out of the Great Hall, amongst many whispers from the other students. Elissa didn't pay attention to them at all. Instead, she looked up at Snape, who turned down a stone corridor and kept walking, torches coming to life as he approached them. She had to jog in order to keep pace with Snape's stride, and Domna squawked indignantly on her shoulder.  Snape paused outside a dark wooden door at the end of the corridor and tapped the handle of the door with his wand. He held the door open wide enough for her to enter and then followed her inside.

The walls were lined with many jars and vials, all with some type of liquid in them -- a few of the jars had many disgusting things that Elissa didn't want to think about. Snape's office was sparsely furnished with a heat-less fire glowing in the grate. His desk was cleared of everything except a large, leather-bound book which he snapped shut after he noticed she was looking at it. He motioned for her to sit, and she did so reluctantly.

"So Miss Redgrove,"Snape said icily, taking a seat across from Elissa and resting his elbows on the table. "You chose a raven."

Elissa, who was used to this kind of treatment from her grandfather, relaxed her shoulders and slumped into the chair. She reached for the chain around her neck and pulled out her mother's wedding band for comfort. Snape paused, staring at the ring dangling between her fingers, before proceeding.

"I have no trouble with ravens myself,"Snape said calmly, motioning towards the perch by the window. "Yet I can't understand why you would choose a raven, especially since you are so young."

Elissa nodded her head before realizing he wanted an answer.

"I just walked into the Magical Menagerie on Diagon Alley and she flew over to me," Elissa said, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke.

"Must have scared your grandmother senseless, I believe?"

Elissa furrowed her brow. _How does he know my grandmother?_ Elissa thought cocking her head to the side. 

"Yes, I know your grandparents,"Snape said quietly, not an ounce of expression on his face. "Anyway, I feel that it is your own choice whether or not to use a raven. However, I would advise she stay in your dormitory. As you might already know, ravens don't like owls much."

Elissa nodded her head before Snape stood up and crossed the room to the door. "Now, I believe you need to gather up your necessities for Potions?"

"Yes," she squeaked. Her pale cheeks became tinged with a bright pink at the sound of her voice as Snape opened the door and she exited hastily. Once Snape had closed the door to his office in the classroom, Elissa couldn't help but wonder about him. _He knows my grandparents, obviously rather well if he knows the woman hates birds, for that matter, any animal. _She made her way back to the Slytherin common room, squeezing past a group of seventh-year Hufflepuffs. Once she made it to her dormitory, Clara and her gang of girls were giggling merrily on Clara's bed. 

"Do give us the good news, Elissa. Have you been granted a detention? Or are they serving your bird to the Giant Squid?"

The three girls broke into laughter as they gathered up their cauldrons and Potions equipment and made their way out of the dormitory, still laughing at Elissa.

"Don't mind them. The Bruntweilers are all airheads," Michelle said haughtily as she jammed _Magical Drafts and Potions_ into her book bag. "So? What happened?"

Elissa gathered up her supplies and explained what had happened that morning leading up to Domna and her stunning entrance into the Great Hall. She then told Michelle what Snape had said about having ravens and about Snape himself owning one. 

"So now she is going to stay in here?" Michelle asked as they made their way out of the common room. "I don't mind Domna in there, but think of what Clara and her two baboons are going to do."

"I know, but if Clara has any brains in that thick skull of hers, she'll keep a hefty distance away from you, Domna and me."

***

Severus sat in front of the classroom, watching the first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins hurry to get at a table. _So,_ Severus grumbled to himself, _my reputation has spread quickly_. He shook his head roughly and waited for the bell to ring. As he sifted through papers on his desk, he was reminded of the ring around Elissa's neck. His heart almost stopped thinking about it before he shook his head again, trying to clear his mind. The bell finally rang. 

"Welcome to Potions," he said silkily. He had a heavy scowl on his face and his voice dripped with sarcasm. Many of the Gryffindors flinched, while the Slytherins just smirked at him. Elissa, who was sitting two tables away next to a curly-haired girl, rested her elbow on the table and supported her head. "I need not tell you that this is possibly the most dangerous class in the school. You will learn magic in this room that does not involve the wave of a wand or a flick of the wrist. Potions is time and patience, qualities which, I can assure you, many don't have. It is a fine art; therefore I expect the utmost attention paid to details."

Some of the Gryffindors looked at each other, while the Weasley twins grinned mischievously. Undaunted, Severus continued.

"I can only teach you how to brew potions if you are ready and willing to learn how. Rest assured," Severus said coldly, his eyes narrowing slightly at the Weasley twins, who were whispering to one another, "that I will not tolerate _any_ form of disobedience from _anyone_-"

"-except your own house."

Severus looked up at the Weasley twins, both with identical looks of innocence in their eyes.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for speaking out of turn."

One of the boy's mouths dropped while the Gryffindors stared in horror at Severus. The Slytherins began snickering behind their hands. 

"Now, without further interruption, we shall begin with a simple solution that even dunderheads like many of you can handle. A simple Wart Removing Potion."

He watched as one of the twins slammed his Potions book open onto the table. Severus scowled at him before coming around his desk and resting his hands upon the smooth surface, surveying the class closely.

"Pages twenty-five and twenty-six list the ingredients and instructions. You have the rest of the period to brew your Wart Removing Potion. You may begin."

Time passed gradually in the dungeons; it was almost too slow for Severus' liking. He found himself constantly looking up at Elissa to find her working steadily with her ingredients. Much to Severus' surprise, he was drifting into his thoughts until eventually, he felt as though he was in another world.

***

_Severus__ shuffled through the bundle of ingredients on the table, looking up as Professor Spindle walked by his table. Stephen was hastily flipping through his _Book of Magical Plants and Herbs _by Wanda Decanter._

_"Severus, if we weren't so messy, we might be able to find the dragon's hide," Stephen muttered angrily before letting out a not so muffled cry of victory as he dislodged the bag from under Severus' elbow. "Too late to clean up now though, right? Anyway, it says to add the dragon's hide after removing the potion from the fire, then stir it eighteen times counter-clockwise. Can you handle it?"_

_"Of course I can," Severus grumbled before hefting the cauldron off the fire and adding the dragon's hide. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see Sirius Black and James Potter grinning maliciously towards him, a Filibuster's wet-start firework ready in hand. "Oh no." _

_Before Severus could reach his wand, James had lobbed the firecracker into their cauldron. There was a loud hiss before the potion exploded, sending Wrinkling Draught all over the dungeon._

_"Potter!__ Black! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Severus yelled as his face began to wrinkle into a prune-like ball. Stephen, who had also been drenched in the solution, took out his wand only to have it snatched away by Professor Spindle._

_"Potter and Black, one word to fit your vocabulary perfectly: detention. See me after class," Spindle said icily before giving the Slytherins and two unlucky Gryffindors the Smoothing Potion._

***

Severus shook his head slightly and glanced around the dungeon. Seeing that most of the class was almost through with the beginning steps of their potions, Severus stood up and began to prowl through the classroom, noting the Gryffindors' lack of organization and criticizing Alicia Spinnet's lumpy potion. He slowly approached Elissa's bench and was startled to find that her table was the messiest of the lot. But not only that; she was also working quickly, carelessly tossing ingredients into the potion which, to his immense surprise, was nearly finished. 

"Miss Redgrove, would you mind offering an explanation of the state of your working environment?"Severus asked quietly, making sure no one but Elissa could hear him.

She looked dazed by his sudden appearance at her side but continued to add frog warts and dandelion roots to her potion. 

"I can't exactly offer one, Professor," she murmured, adding the last of the roots and picking up the ladle.

"Intriguing, Miss Redgrove. Five points to Slytherin for an excellent potion."

She stopped stirring for a second to look up, a slight smile on her face before focusing once more on her potion.

"Like father, like daughter,"Severus muttered under his breath before making his way past the other Slytherins and back to his desk.

*** 

Back to Chapter three


End file.
